Together
by Inspiyu
Summary: [Infinite] SungYeol est déçu. Il pensait pouvoir compter sur eux, sur lui, mais maintenant il doute. Et si les Infinite, ce groupe qui était devenu sa seconde famille, finissaient par s'éloigner les uns des autres ? Pairing : MyungYeol


Un petit OS sans prétention dont j'ai eu l'idée le jour de l'anniversaire de Yeollie ~ Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

SungYeol tournait en rond dans la pièce. Il regarda par la baie vitrée. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait surplombait la ville et la vue était des plus magnifiques. Mais cela lui importait peu à cet instant même. Non, là de suite, SungYeol était en colère. Ou plutôt vexé. Et déçu. Les membres et lui-même avaient certes étaient très occupés depuis leur arrivés en Chine de par leurs activités d'un côté et leur répétitions pour la tournée de l'autre, mais cela n'aurait pas dû les empêcher de penser à son anniversaire... Sauf qu'apparemment si, car il était déjà 23h et personne de le lui avait encore souhaité. Il considérait le groupe comme sa famille, alors voir qu'ils avaient tous oubliés sans exception le décevait énormément. Ils avaient toujours l'habitude de fêter les anniversaire tous ensemble en faisant un petit repas au restau' puis en allant dans un club. C'était leur petit rituel et la tournée d'il y a deux ans ne les avait pas empêché de continuer leur rituel dans les pays étranger.

Le chanteur quitta sa contemplation de l'extérieur et se jeta sur son lit pour finir sur le dos, observant le plafond.

Même son petit-ami semblait avoir oublié… Pas même un regard ou un geste qui aurait pu montrer qu'il se souvenait. Il n'avait pourtant pas manqué d'envoyer des signaux tout au long de la journée ! Aucune réaction. Nada.

\- Aish !

Le jeune homme balança un oreiller vers le plafond espérant que sa colère parte avec, mais il ne calcula pas qu'à cause de la loi de la gravité l'oreiller lui retomba sur la tête. Il ne l'enleva pas pour autant et poussa un long soupir. Les membres savaient pourtant qu'il détestait qu'on oublie son anniversaire alors que lui était toujours le premier à souhaiter ceux des autres. Même les managers y avaient pensé et lui avaient souhaité le matin même en le croisant ! Mais bien sûr, il n'y avait pas les membres dans les alentours à ces moments là. Il était vraiment déçu. Mais il avait également peur. Oui, il avait peur, car il avait l'impression qu'au fur et à mesure des années qui passaient, sans savoir pourquoi, le groupe s'éloignait petit à petit. Lorsqu'il se prenait à avoir ces pensées il voulait se frapper, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'ils faisaient tous ensemble à la période de leur début et ce qu'ils faisaient maintenant. Avant, ils mangeaient toujours tous ensembles, ils ne se quittaient pratiquement jamais d'une semelle à par pour aller aux toilettes. Certains se douchaient même ensemble repensa-t-il en souriant. Son sourire s'effaça cependant en pensant que maintenant, les fois où ils étaient au complet devenaient rares, malgré qu'ils habitent au même endroit. Cela était dû à leurs différents emplois du temps. Entre les sub-unit/solo, les dramas de chacun ou encore les émissions de variété, ils mangeaient soit sur place, soit en décalé. Il comprenait bien évidemment cela, mais le jeune chanteur ne pouvait empêcher cette nostalgie de l'envahir. Même lorsque l'un d'eux allait voir sa famille, il y avait un autre membre pour l'accompagner si ce n'était pas le groupe entier qui se déplaçait. Hors ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Les seules occasions où ils se réunissaient tous étaient les anniversaires, alors si même cela s'arrêtait, qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Comment un groupe qui n'arrivait même plus à passer des moments ensemble pouvaient-ils durer encore longtemps ?

SungYeol se redressa d'un coup sur le lit.

Non, il ne pouvait décemment pas penser comme cela. Ils passaient quand même des bons moments ensemble ! Les répétitions pour les concerts, les fous rires dans les vans… L'enregistrement de leur dernier MV avait été mémorable du fait que cela faisait un an depuis leur dernier comeback. Le tournage avait duré toute la nuit, ils étaient épuisés, mais ils étaient heureux. Car ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient une famille.

Une famille qui ne se souvenait plus qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour l'un d'entre d'eux. Le deuxième visuel poussa un nouveau soupir.

On frappa soudainement à la porte. Cela fit sursauter le jeune homme qui poussa l'oreiller qu'il avait pris en otage dans ses bras puis alla ouvrir. C'était le premier visuel du groupe. Et accessoirement son petit-ami. La mémoire venait-il de lui revenir d'un coup ?

\- Hey Yeollie, les gars font une partie de billard contre les managers, ça te dis ?

Apparemment non. Le plus vieux fit semblant de bailler et pris un air fatigué avant de répondre.

\- Non, je préfère me reposer.

Il espérait que son manège fonctionne parce que lorsqu'il s'agissait de lire en lui, MyungSoo était étrangement très fort. Celui-ci haussa d'ailleurs un sourcil, soucieux.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas de refuser une partie de billard… Surtout si c'est pour battre les hyungs. Tout va bien ?

 _Hors mis que vous avez tous oublier quelque chose d'important à mes yeux…_ Pensa-t-il. Mais SungYeol refusait catégoriquement de devoir leur dire de lui-même.

\- Je suis juste fatigué, Myunggie. T'en fais pas pour ça.

Il s'apprêtait à dire bonne nuit quand celui-ci –après avoir vérifié que personne ne trainait dans les parages - l'attira vers lui en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches du plus vieux et le fixa de ses yeux intenses. SungYeol essaya de ne pas s'y noyer, sans succès.

\- Je te rappelle accessoirement qu'on sort ensemble. Alors si, je m'en fais.

Sur ses paroles, MyungSoo ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et l'embrassa dans le cou. Des frissons apparurent sur la peau de SungYeol, qui ne pouvait s'en empêcher, aussi en colère qu'il pouvait l'être. MyungSoo plongea son regard dans celui de son bien aimé. Ce regard intense auquel l'aîné ne pouvait résister. Il essaya de l'embrasser, cependant et sûrement pour la première fois, SungYeol réussit à l'en empêcher en se retirant des bras du plus jeune.

\- Je suis vraiment fatigué. Dit-il en se reculant dans sa chambre.

Le plus jeune le fixa avant de répondre, soucieux.

\- D'accord. Reposes-toi bien alors.

Le plus âgé hocha la tête et ferma la porte après avoir dit bonne nuit. Le jeune homme se réinstalla dans son lit et essaya de dormir.

MyungSoo, de son côté, resta quelques secondes devant la porte maintenant fermée, et se gratta la tête, visiblement embêté, avant de rejoindre ses hyungs. Ils se trouvaient tous dans une salle de séjour où se trouvaient un billard, des canapés ainsi qu'une télé. WooHyun et Hoya se faisait une partie de billard tandis que DongWoo et SungGyu discutaient sur le canapé avec la télé en fond sonore. Quand le visuel arriva, ils furent surpris de le voir seul.

\- Où est Yeollie ? Demanda DongWoo.

\- Je crois qu'on va devoir un peu changer nos plans… Fit MyungSoo d'un air peiné. Yeol à l'air furax qu'on l'ait oublié. Il n'a pas l'intention de sortir de sa chambre.

\- Oh…

SungJong entra à ce moment dans la pièce.

\- Je vous avais dis que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle.

\- Ça ne t'a pas empêché de nous suivre, Jonggie. Répliqua WooHyun.

\- Forcément, j'étais en minorité !

Le vocaliste lui tira la langue pour toute réponse et le menaça avec la queue de billard. Il l'a reposa cependant après avoir reçu une claque derrière le crane de la part de SungGyu qui s'était levé entre temps. Hoya prit alors la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ? Il nous reste que... –il regarda sa montre avant de continuer- … une demi-heure avant que ça ne soit trop tard.

Le cerveau du leader fonctionnait à mille à l'heure pour trouver un plan de secours. Une idée lui vint soudainement, il en fit part à ses amis.

Du côté de SungYeol, celui-ci ne dormait toujours pas. A vrai dire, bien qu'il ait prétexté une grosse fatigue, il était en fait parfaitement réveillé et ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. Il tournait et virait dans son lit, en regardant l'heure passer. Il espérait vainement que la porte s'ouvre d'un coup et que tout le monde lui cri joyeux anniversaire puis qu'ils fassent la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure, pour finir ensuite dans les bras de son amant… Il secoua la tête, cela ne servait à rien d'avoir de faux espoirs. De nouveaux coups se firent alors entendre à la porte. SungYeol se leva à contre cœur et alla ouvrir, découvrant un DongWoo paniqué.

\- SungYeol ! Désolé de te réveiller mais j'ai besoin de ton aide !

\- Du calme, DongWoo, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ce dernier prit une inspiration avant de continuer.

\- Le manager est tombé dans les escaliers j'ai besoin de ton aide pour le porter !

\- Le… Il n'a rien de casser ? T'as appelé une ambulance ?

\- Non il n'a rien de cassé, mais sous le choc il s'est évanoui et j'ai besoin d'aide pour le porter…

\- D'accord, j'arrive. Où sont les autres ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne les ai pas vu, et tu étais le plus proche…

SungYeol hocha la tête et parti à la suite du rappeur. Décidément ce n'était ni son jour ni sa soirée ! Il ne vit cependant pas ce dernier donner le signal aux autres membres derrière qui foncèrent dans la chambre de SungYeol dans la plus grande discrétion.

Les deux amis arrivèrent dans les escaliers de l'hôtel. Leur manager était par terre, et semblait prendre à peine conscience.

\- Hyung ! –SungYeol courra en sa direction- Ca va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Un peu à la cheville, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit casser…

Il tenta de se lever mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha.

\- Attends. On va t'aider.

DongWoo l'aida à mettre un bras du manager derrière la tête de SungYeol et fit de même avec l'autre. Ils avançaient vers un fauteuil plus loin, DongWoo lançait des regards furtifs vers l'étage. Ils parvinrent à asseoir le manager sur le fauteuil et le portable du rappeur choisit ce moment là pour sonner. Il ouvrit le message, sembla réfléchir tandis que SungYeol regardait si son manager avait des plaies. Il se tourna alors vers eux.

\- Yeol, tu as ta trousse de secours ?

\- Oui, dans ma chambre.

\- Tu pourrais aller la chercher pendant que je reste avec hyung ?

Le plus jeune acquiesça et reparti vers sa chambre, maudissant une énième fois cette journée. Tandis qu'il montait les escaliers, DongWoo le suivit sans se faire remarquer.

SungYeol entra dans sa chambre et fut surpris de la pénombre. Il était sûr d'avoir laissé la lumière allumée en partant ! Il ne se posa pourtant pas plus de question, il fallait qu'il récupère vite sa trousse de secours qu'il emportait partout pour soigner son manager. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur… et fut alors plus que surpris de voir des ballons, des serpentins ainsi qu'une banderole accrochée –de travers mais accrochée- au mur.

\- Que…

Il eu à peine le temps de lire ce qu'il y avait sur la banderole qu'il dû fermer les yeux en se recevant un projectile non identifié, tandis qu'il entendit crier « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SUNGYEOL ! » tout autour de lui. Il reconnût aussitôt le goût de la crème fouettée lorsqu'il passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Il s'était reçu un gâteau. Un gâteau d'anniversaire. Le chanteur ouvrit les yeux et vit les membres, mort de rire devant la tête de leur ami. Un rire plus que reconnaissable se fit plus fort derrière lui et il se retourna pour voir DongWoo, ainsi que le manager qui ne semblait pas si blessé que ça.

\- Mais…

Le jeune homme tournait la tête tantôt vers DongWoo et le manager, tantôt vers les autres membres qui ne répartissaient pas de leur sourire. DongWoo s'avança vers SungYeol et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait t'oublier ?!

SungYeol ne s'en remettait pas. Il était tellement persuadé que ses amis avaient tous oublié son anniversaire, qu'il avait l'impression de rêver.

\- Tout ça… C'était un coup monté ? Finit-il par demander.

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête et MyungSo s'avança pour lui prendre la main tandis que DongWoo rejoignait les garçons.

\- On a juste dû le modifier un peu au dernier moment. Tu étais censé venir avec moi quand je suis venu te chercher tout à l'heure, mais je ne pensais pas que tu nous en voudrais autant. Alors JungWook-hyung nous a aidé en faisant semblant d'être tombé, comme ça on pouvait tout installer dans ta chambre pendant que tu allais aider DongWoo.

Le regard de SungYeol se posa sur DongWoo et son manager. Ils avaient réussi à le faire tomber dans le panneau ! Le chanteur se tourna cependant vers DongWoo

\- Aish... DongWoo-hyung tu t'es amélioré pour jouer la comédie, ce n'est pas juste !

Ce dernier éclata d'un rire sonore qu'ils lui connaissaient bien. L'ensemble de la pièce le suivi, dont SungYeol qui ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

Il entendit alors un son d'appareil photo et se tourna vers MyungSoo qui leva les bras, innocent.

\- Pour une fois ce n'est pas moi !

\- Non, c'est moi ! Déclara SungGyu, tenant son téléphone dans les mains, fier de lui.

\- Hyung !

\- Quoi ? Fallait bien immortaliser le moment ! Dit-il grand sourire.

Une course poursuite dans la chambre commença entre le leader et SungYeol qui cherchait à lui mettre de la crème sur le visage sous les rires de tout le monde. L'ambiance était bon enfant, SungYeol avait retrouvé le sourire. Il était rassuré, toutes ses inquiétudes étaient parties d'un seul coup et il se sentait d'ailleurs bête d'avoir pu avoir de telles pensées.

\- Et si on passait à l'étape cadeaux ? Proposa SungJong, une fois que les deux chanteurs eurent finis de se poursuivre, SungYeol ayant gagné la course poursuite.

Tout le monde acquiesça et offrit chacun leur tour leur cadeau au jeune homme. Il avait presque envie de pleurer et il sentait les larmes monter. Les membres virent ses yeux brillants.

\- Tu ne vas pas pleurer tout de même ?! S'étonna Hoya.

\- C'est de votre faute ! J'ai ruminé toute la soirée parce que j'avais peur qu'on ait plus de moment comme ça tous ensemble…Ca devient déjà rare…

Les membres se regardèrent, d'un coup penaud et MyungSoo se rapprocha de son petit-ami afin de lui faire un câlin. Celui-ci cala sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Tu sais bien qu'on n'oubliera jamais quelque chose comme ça…

\- J'en sais rien, tête en l'air comme vous pouvait l'être…

\- YAH !

Le leader s'approcha et donna une claque derrière le crâne de SungYeol.

\- Idiot ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a moins de moments tous ensemble à cause de nos emploi du temps qu'on oublie notre amitié pour autant ! Et tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour parler de tête en l'air.

\- Il n'a pas tord. Fit MyungSoo, un sourire en coin.

\- Yah, t'es censé me défendre normalement. Répliqua le chanteur, toujours dans l'épaule de son petit-ami.

\- Normalement.

Il se prit une tape derrière la tête.

SungYeol ouvrit finalement ses cadeaux après un câlin groupé. Il reçu un nouveau casque audio de la part de Hoya, des vêtements de la part de DongWoo, un nouveau jeu vidéo de la part de SungGyu, WooHyun et SungJong quant-à eux, lui avaient acheté un lecteur DVD portable avec deux DVD. Ils parlèrent et rirent ensemble pendant plusieurs heures encore. SungYeol était calé dans les bras de MyungSoo qui lui était assit sur le lit, contre le sommier. Soudain, le plus âgé des deux sembla tilter quelque chose.

Il se redressa et se tourna vers le plus jeune.

\- Myung, il me semble que je n'ai pas encore eu de cadeau de ta part, je me trompe ?

MyungSoo eu un sourire malicieux tout en regardant SungYeol.

\- Non, en effet. Répondit-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de son amoureux.

Il mit une main derrière la nuque de SungYeol et rapprocha son visage du sien. Ils sentaient chacun le souffle de l'autre, le cœur de SungYeol s'accéléra.

\- C'est à ce moment là qu'on doit partir, je crois. C'est ça ?

\- Exact, WooHyun-hyung. Je ne veux pas assister à ça, je tiens à mon innocence.

\- On sait tous que t'es plus innocent, Jonggie.

\- Hoya-hyung !

Ce dernier lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant.

\- Je ne tiens pas non plus à assister à ça. Déclara SungGyu. Allons-y, je crois que là, on les a perdus pour le reste de la soirée.

En effet, les deux amoureux ne s'étaient pas quitté du regard qui, on pouvait le voir, brûlait de désir.

Les autres membres sortirent donc pour laisser l'intimité aux deux garçons, non sans les taquiner avec des « Ne vous fatiguez pas trop, on a répèt' demain ! » que les concernés ignorèrent en beauté.

Une fois seuls, SungYeol reprit la parole.

\- Alors, c'est quoi mon cadeau ?

Les yeux de MyungSoo qui fixait ceux de SungYeol jusqu'à maintenant descendirent jusqu'à ses lèvres.

\- Je te laisse deviner.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, MyungSoo fondit sur ces dernières dans un baiser empli de passion et de désir, auquel SungYeol répondit aussitôt, passant déjà les mains sous le tee-shirt du plus jeune. Les pensées sombres du plus vieux étaient désormais bien loin. Il avait eu tord de douter de ses amis. Ce n'était pas pour rien que leur symbole était basé sur le signe de l'infini. Leur amitié n'était plus à prouver et ne pouvait que se renforcer. Il le savait maintenant, et comptait bien ne plus jamais l'oublier.  
Il su également que les membres ne manqueraient pas de le taquiner le lendemain matin sur sa façon de marcher.

FIN


End file.
